


Don't Y'think You Need Somebody?

by CrowleysPrince (VampyrePrince)



Series: I Am Still Your Brother [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Castiel is a Tease, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrePrince/pseuds/CrowleysPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel brought his head back and looked into Sam's eyes, the blue in his own seeming to shine with his grace as his half human heart pounded against his chest. There was a need there that brought Sam's emotions back up into his throat. They were both hurting right now because of what had happened to Dean, and Sam knew that it was the only reason either of them were reacting in this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. King of Deception

**Author's Note:**

> The title to this part was taken from the Guns N Roses song: November Rain. I love that song so much, and it was the sort of classic rock angst I needed.

_“What, no kiss?”_

_Castiel lowered his eyes in irritation and stared at Crowley, his blood pressure rising as he became more and more impatient with the King of Hell. He was an angel, damn it. Angels did not kiss demons no matter what the circumstances. “I fail to see where kissing would be necessary to the deal.” Castiel's hand jutted out in a stiff gesture – one which Crowley chose to decline. The demon glanced at the angel's hand, then back into the ethereal blue eyes burning into him._

_“Sorry, love. Not the way it works. No kiss, no deal. That is, unless you'd rather not have my assistance with your boy toy squirrel.” Crowley tried to hide a smile as he watched the invisible gears turn in the angel's head. He loved pulling Castiel's strings. There was something about ruffling an angel's feathers that made him feel alive again, which was something he honestly wouldn't have thought pleasurable before; ever since he'd become addicted to, and accustomed to, the intake of human blood he found the rush of human anticipation a heady drug. The opportunity to corrupt an angel was just the plus side of the situation._

_Castiel was livid. As much as he hated Crowley's games, he knew that in the end Crowley was the only one who could help Dean right now. Sam was mostly useless at this point due to the fact that he had been reintroduced to his addiction to demon blood – Dean's blood at that, and Castiel couldn't have Sam making any deals with Crowley in that sort of state. The angel was the only one in his right mind out of everyone anymore. This fact alone made him the only likely candidate to even begin to consider something as stupid as what he was about to do. First, however, there were the terms..._

_“Shaking hands will be sufficient.” Castiel clenched his jaw and moved his hand once in the air to signal to Crowley that he wasn't budging. The King, however, responded with an eye roll and a step backward._

_“Have it your way angel boy. Too bad for the Winchesters. Could really use your help, you know.”_

_“Damn it, Crowley! This isn't a game!”_

_“It isn't that difficult. All you have to do is pucker up and I will keep my end of the bargain.”_

_Castiel lowered his hand and took a few deep breaths as he looked to the ground. The dark gray institutional floor below his shoes shone a sickening yellow in the strange lighting. It was the oddest thing, Hell being an institution more so than a torturous pit of despair. There was that aspect to it too, of course, but Crowley was more of a business man. He didn't really get his hands dirty unless it was absolutely necessary, and even then he was sure to keep the blood off of his designer suits. A corporate asshole was what he was. A sarcastic, irritating, sassy corporate asshole._

_The angel glanced back up at Crowley and took a step in his direction. He swallowed hard and made a resolve with himself: If he was going to do this, he was just going to have to get it over with. He was dealing with the King of Hell after all, and the last time he checked demons weren't up to negotiating unless you had holy water pouring down their throats. Castiel needed Crowley's full cooperation in the matter, so torture into submission was not the answer. He steeled himself and closed the distance between them and stared daggers into Crowley's mocking gaze._

_“Alright. If this is the only way I can acquire your cooperation then I have no choice.” The demon smiled and lifted an amused eyebrow._

_“Well then, what are you waiting for Pizza Man?”_

_Castiel tilted his head to the side and slowly closed his eyes, his stomach lurching with anxiety as he came closer and closer. Crowley was obviously trying to make this as difficult as possible, so it seemed Castiel's only choice was to dive in and then forget about it. Which is exactly what he convinced himself to do as he closed the distance between them. The angel squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the scratchy beard on his face against his own stubble, the smell of sulfur faint but still overtaking his senses as he pressed his lips against the the demon's._

_Crowley chuckled and placed his hand on the back of Castiel's head, locking their mouths together in a kiss that was lasting longer than the angel could bear. The King ran his tongue along the crease of Castiel's lips, amused at the gasp that it produced from the angel's throat. He was surprised to feel Castiel relent, his mouth opening to welcome the demon's hot breath past his lips. It was a terrible cliché all at once – an angel kissing a demon. Castiel, however, didn't mind it as much as he'd thought. Cliche' or not it was beginning to turn him on. The last time the angel had been kissed like that he'd ended up in bed with the person after, even if it was a reaper._

_Crowley was a very good kisser, which wasn't something Castiel had even considered. It was supposed to be a quick peck to seal a deal, but damn. The King could kiss like none other, and the angel found himself consumed by one of the many vices he'd enjoyed most while being a human: Lust. He hadn't meant for it to be known to the demon, but since he was only going on borrowed grace that was slowly waning each and every time he used its power he became that much more human again. This fact was causing a problem down below that Castiel tried to hide by backing away – although Crowley had other plans._

_The King grabbed Castiel's arms and gripped them tight, holding him in place while he deepened the kiss with more than a few love bites that caused Castiel to emit an embarrassing, breathy moan._

_“St-stop. We need tommph-!” Castiel's words were muffled by the demon's growing aggressiveness, and the angel finally had to use brute force to push Crowley off of him. He staggered back as he tried to catch his breath, his heart pumping blood through his veins at an unbelievably fast pace. The discomfort in his pants he found difficult to will away, so he settled on the idea that getting out now was best._

_Crowley smiled slyly and ran a finger across his bottom lip. “Castiel... I didn't know you cared.”_

_“Enough with your games, Crowley. We're finished here. Now hold up your end of the bargain.”_

_“I am a man of my word.” The King bowed politely and disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving Castiel standing confused and very frustrated. His human body would have to deal with it for now. He had more important things to do, like returning to the bunker and checking on Sam. There was no telling how long Dean would leave him alone again, or if he'd even been back while the angel had been gone. It was hard enough keeping watch over one of them; now Castiel had to keep a hawk's eye on both of them._


	2. Angel Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I grabbed this idea from a prompt I found online. The idea was for Sam and Cas in a diner, and they end up making out in the bathroom.

The ride to the diner was an awkward one that evening. Castiel remained silent in the passenger seat while Sam leaned out the window as he drove, the cool summer air smoothing his hair back as he watched the sun set. Normally they would have taken Castiel's car, but it just didn't feel right. Sam was craving some sense of normalcy, and the Impala was the only thing he could grasp on to for that. Although it did bring a bit of comfort, it also reminded him of the days when Dean sat where he did, and he where Castiel was. If he weren't driving, Sam would have closed his eyes and savored the memories until his heart hurt. It was probably for the best that he remained focused on the here and now anyway; he didn't need the thought of Dean to cloud his judgment right now. He might just do something stupid again, and sacrificing himself wouldn't do anyone any good. The idea of a permanent death did tempt him, however. His crazy emotions were taunting him to just do it – he was behind the wheel, it was that easy. It would be over within a second, and then he wouldn't care anymore. 

A lump formed in Sam's throat and he steeled himself against the depression consuming him. No, that wasn't the answer. He had to stay strong. There was hope for Dean and he had to keep truckin' for that reason alone. He just hoped that Dean would relent and keep away like he had done for the past two days. It was a mystery as to why Dean hadn't come around after what had happened between him and Sam. Dean had been so consumed in his darkness that he hadn't really seemed to care about his brother's well being, except that he sort of did. He could have done so much worse, even if what he did crossed one too many boundaries. Sam still had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach about that, but he knew he was just as guilty in a way. He had given in and actually returned Dean's advances under the influence. Some would say that it only brought out his own secret desires toward his brother, but Sam honestly did not want to think about that right now. He needed to focus on relaxing and getting Castiel to ease up around him again.

The Impala pulled into the diner just as the sky turned a deep red orange. The red retro sign above the door flickered before it came to life, and the bell chimed as Sam and Castiel walked through the door. They seated themselves in a red leather booth near the back of the restaurant and waited in an awkward silence for the waitress. The angel ordered nothing, his love for food having dissipated ever since he'd gained his angel power back. Sam was content with coffee and a salad, and as soon as they were alone once more he set his laptop on the table. Before he was able to pop it open, a gentle hand rested atop his and he looked up to see Castiel watching him. For some reason it made heat crawl up the back of his neck to his ears, and he slid his hand back.

“Sam, you should not concern yourself with doing research here. You need to rest.” 

“Thanks Cas, but I'll be fine. I just need something to eat and I'll be ready to go again.”

“Sam...” The tone was one of warning and Castiel's gentle expression turned slightly darker. “We both know that you are in no state to overwhelm yourself.” Sam sighed and leaned back to run his hands down his face.

“I'm not that far gone. It wasn't enough to completely fuck me up so stop treating me like I'm some weakling that can't handle a bit of sleep deprivation.” Castiel stiffened and scowled, turning his head to watch out the window as the sky turned darker. 

“Forgive me for showing concern for your well being.” 

A few moments of silence passed before Sam relaxed and instantly felt like a moron. Castiel was right – the angel was only concerned and nothing more. It wasn't like the guy to demean anyone, especially not Sam or Dean. As far as Castiel was concerned, the boys were some of the most strong and admirable on the planet, even if they didn't feel that way themselves. Sam had never really been that close with Castiel in the past, that was mostly Dean, but he knew the angel was a good guy. He didn't deserve all the shit he had been getting lately, especially with Dean going dark side.

“Look, I'm sorry, Cas. I know you mean well, I shouldn't have gotten pissed. I'm just trying to deal with the fact that-” Sam glanced around to ensure their privacy, “my own brother did that to me. That sort of thing is something you just never come to terms with. I mean, I don't want him in that way, you know? He's my brother, and I want him to get better. That's all.”

“You don't have to worry about my opinion of you two. The bond you share is something I've yet to see in anyone else.” Castiel finally turned to face Sam again, his expression neutral once more. “As far as I am concerned, I believe the connection you have with Dean is beautiful. How you two decide to interpret that connection is up to you, and no matter what form it may become, nothing can take away the beauty that it contains.” 

Sam bit his lip to keep from smiling as the cheesy words rolled off of Castiel's tongue. “It's really not like that. I mean, I don't know how I feel or how I should take things. He's still Dean, and I have no way of knowing whether he acted on his own will or if it was the demon side of him coming through-” Sam glanced awkwardly up at the waitress who approached with more coffee and a salad, and waited for her to leave before continuing. “Either way, no matter what happens, we have to focus on fixing him.”

“I agree.” Castiel's smile brought Sam's attention to his lips, and he remembered the kiss that he had shared with the angel earlier that day. He wanted to ask about it, but was at a complete loss as to how to broach the subject. He hadn't really minded it, which he found strange due to the fact that he normally ever dated women. The thing between him and Dean had been messed up, so that really didn't even count in his mind at the moment. He was completely conscious when the angel had kissed him though, and he hadn't exactly been repelled. It had created an odd sensation that sent a feeling of comfort throughout his entire body, and it had put his mind to rest. It was probably some weird angel thing, but it was nice.

Sam had downed half of his coffee and a few bites of his salad before looking up at Castiel, who was watching the cars go by outside. “Hey, Cas?” The angel turned instantly and gave him his full attention. “About that... that kiss. Um, why did you...?”

“I was giving you comfort. I knew that your mind had to be troubled after what had happened.”

“So that weird feeling I got from it, that was all you?”

“I enjoy bringing you and your brother comfort, Sam. That feeling was simply my love for you.” Sam blushed visibly now and cleared his throat loudly.

“That's... I don't know what to say I guess.”

“I am not bound by any gender as humans are. It's only my vessel that- well, I suppose I would be considered a male in that sense to you. My point is that gender has no meaning to me where intimacy is concerned, and I am sorry if I offended you.”

“No no, you didn't offend me. I was surprised actually. To be honest, I thought you were just trying to probe me for answers or something.” Sam groaned internally at the word 'probe'. Jesus why did he have to use that word.

“I will admit that was part of my intent, but I first and foremost was concerned about your comfort.” Sam nodded and took another bite of his salad. Now the awkward silence was back and he didn't know what to say. It seemed Castiel was the one for questions now, however. “May I ask if you would be opposed to kissing me again?” 

“Cas-” Sam closed his eyes and tried to hide his face in his hands as the waitress passed by, shooting them a strange glance. “We can't talk about that here. It's really not socially acceptable for two guys to be kissing in the middle of a diner.”

“Then shall we move somewhere more socially acceptable?” If it hadn't come from Castiel, Sam would have taken that as a pickup line.

“Yeah. We can talk more about it after I finish my salad. I'll be right back.” Sam stood and walked to the opposite side of the dining room where a bathroom door stood unlocked. He slipped inside and closed the door, then turned to the sink and splashed some water on his face. God when had everything gotten so confusing? Not only had Dean jumped his bones the other night, now he had an angel out there that wanted to lock lips with him. Things couldn't possibly get any worse. 

As Sam leaned over the sink with his eyes closed, the bathroom door opened quietly and a man stepped inside - slowly closing the door and locking it behind him. As soon as the lock clicked Sam looked in the direction of the noise to find Castiel standing before him, the angel's face as calm as always. “Jesus, Cas. If you had to use the bathroom you could have just told me when I got up.”

“I no longer have to worry about that.” Castiel approached Sam and set his hand on the taller man's face. “I believe this would be a more acceptable place to discuss things, since we are out of the public eye.”

“Did anyone see you come in here?”

“Is that important?” Castiel gave Sam his confused puppy face as he stepped closer, their bodies now barely touching.

“Kind- kind of. We can't do this here, Cas.”

“It seems to be a popular trope in various romance novels and in film.” The angel ran a hand down Sam's arm and laced his fingers through much longer ones. “Unless I am mistaken?”

“Yeah, well that's fiction.” Sam could feel Castiel's breath on his skin now as the angel closed his eyes and set his lips against Sam's neck, directly over the purple mark. 

“I am sorry, Sam. I wish I could take your pain away.” Castiel's tongue slid gently over the mark as goosebumps crawled up Sam's skin, causing a pleasant pulse in his jeans. 

“Mmm, Cas stop, stop.” Castiel brought his head back and looked into Sam's eyes, the blue in his own seeming to shine with his grace as his half human heart pounded against his chest. There was a need there that brought Sam's emotions back up into his throat. They were both hurting right now because of what had happened to Dean, and Sam knew that it was the only reason either of them were reacting in this way. He allowed himself to be kissed as the angel placed his lips against Sam's, the warm feeling coursing back through his body now causing him to become a mess against Castiel as they pressed into each other. 

The angel was all tongue as Sam tried to bite at his lips. Their bodies quickly became entwined as they let their hands roam freely, neither caring anymore about what was on the other side of the door. Everything else could have gone to Hell in that moment; neither would have even noticed. It was all a complete haze as Sam barely realized his own actions having now backed Castiel up against the bathroom sink. The angel groaned and slid his hands up Sam's shirt to run his fingers along the muscle, each digit tracing the patterns until they reached his hip bones. Sam rocked his hips forward against Castiel and felt the hardness in the angel's pants, gaining a moan from the body he had pinned so tight against the sink he was sure it had to be uncomfortable. This realization brought a sense of reason into his brain and he backed off reluctantly.

“No, Cas. We can't do this here.”

“We can... head back to the bunker if you- if you'd prefer.” Castiel was breathless as he slumped back against the sink, his face flushed from arousal and one side of his shirt was pulled from his pants. The sight alone made it hard for Sam to control himself, but he knew that now was not the time for things like this.

“Yes, we should get back. This, though... We shouldn't be doing this while we're supposed to be working.”

“Sam... there is nothing wrong with taking a much needed break. Please.” 

Sam watched as Castiel pushed himself up and straightened his clothing, then as he planted one last soft kiss on his lips. He stared into the angel's eyes as he fought with himself, and then he thought of Dean. He really was no good to Dean if he was half dead from exhaustion and stress, and he had to at least find one happy moment in all of this crazy. “Alright. Let me pay the bill and grab my laptop, then we'll go back to the bunker.”


	3. Love's Coming Down Like Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm is raging outside the Impala, as well as inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the Sastiel! This chapter title comes from the song by Madonna called 'Rain'.

By the time the Impala pulled into its usual spot before the bunker all had grown dark. It was slightly windy outside and the sky was overcast due to an oncoming storm – the rumbling of thunder could be heard in the distance and it was beginning to sprinkle rain. Sam sunk back into his seat as the engine clinked and closed his eyes. He was painfully aware of the angel staring at him from the other side of the car and it made his skin itch. They'd managed to escape the diner with only a few odd looks after leaving the bathroom, and it seemed Castiel hadn't been affected by any of it. He had only been human for a short time, but it seemed he lacked the ability to realize that two men exiting the same bathroom at the same time... well, it was obvious what it looked like even though they hadn't gone any further than kissing. Oh, the kissing. It had been a little bit too nice, and the memory had Sam becoming fidgety.

Castiel shifted in his seat and moved closer to Sam, shedding his coat on his way. It was clear that the angel wasn't willing to wait until they were inside. “Is this a more socially acceptable location, Sam?”

Sam snorted a laugh and opened his eyes to look at the man now crawling over him. “Close enough I guess.” The rain began to come down harder as Sam grabbed Castiel's hips to guide him over onto his lap the rest of the way, and his breath caught in his throat as the angel latched onto his lips with his own. This time Castiel held nothing back, his hands roaming across Sam's chest to push his over shirt out of the way before lifting the t-shirt beneath. It came off in one smooth movement and they resumed their kisses without missing a beat – fog now forming on the windows as their breathing became heavier and temperatures began to rise. The thunder was surrounding them now along with the storm that had picked up quickly.

Castiel fumbled with the buttons on his shirt until Sam slid his hands away to help. Once the angel's shirt was hanging open he shrugged it off with a bit of difficulty, his elbow bumping the car horn in the process. Neither seemed to notice or care as they finally felt skin on skin, Sam struggling to turn his head away to get Castiel to take a breather. “Hey, Cas. Wait a minute.” 

The angel shifted with Sam as he laid across the seats, his back sticking to the black leather. It was an awkward position for Castiel as he attempted to straddle Sam's hips once more, and after a bit of moving around they both dived back in. Castiel began sliding his hips against Sam's in a desperate attempt to feel _something_. Anything that would fix the warm ache that rested in the pit of his stomach. He moaned as Sam's hands slid around to his warm back that was already becoming sticky with sweat. Fingers continued to trail down lower until they reached the waistline of his pants, then slipped below.

Castiel fought with his belt until it slid free and unbuttoned his pants to allow Sam further access. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as hands slipped further down his boxers and squeezed his ass, the sensation sending a chill up his spine despite the heat surrounding them. He leaned down and captured Sam's lips once more as he thrust his hips against the hardness in Sam's jeans. 

Sam slipped one of his hands around to Castiel's front and slid his fingers along the bit of wetness that had formed there, taking the chance to slide the zipper on the angel's pants down the rest of the way to gain more room to move. Castiel took the hint and lifted his hips to slide his pants off with his boxers and kicked them to the floor, giving Sam a wonderful view to take in. The lightning outside illuminated the sheen of sweat on Castiel's body as his chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing; his angelic blue eyes were glazed over and staring straight back into Sam's, the message clear enough. Even so, Sam needed to hear his voice.

“What do you want, Cas?”

“I want to make you feel good, to take your pain away. Please, let me.” 

Sam wrapped his arms around the angel and drew their bodies together as they kissed, shifting his hips as he felt Castiel's hands running along the waistline of his jeans. He felt the button pop free and the zipper slide, and shifted until he was able to slide them down. Now that both were free from restrictions they moved their hips together in a steady rhythm, the sweat and precome between them creating a slick lubrication on their skin. Sam slid a hand between them and ran his fingers through the mixture, then moved around and reached farther back until he slid a finger inside Castiel. The angel bucked his hips and gasped, his mouth falling to Sam's neck where he latched on with a love bite right next to the purple mark that Dean had left. Sam groaned as the friction from Castiel's thrusts made him burn with need, and he added another finger. The angel sat up and rocked on Sam's hand as he grabbed onto the back of the seat, his own hand sliding down to relieve himself of the pulsing burn driving him insane.

“Sam... want it now. Please.”

The sound of Castiel's deep, pleading voice fanned the fire burning within Sam. He removed his fingers and grabbed onto the angel's slender hips, guiding him down slowly and gently until he was surrounded by tight, hot flesh. Sam froze as he adjusted to the feeling, and he looked up at Castiel to make sure the angel was alright. He was met with the sight of an angelic being completely undone, back arched and lips parted as small sounds of either pain or pleasure escaped his throat. After a few seconds Sam felt Castiel lift his hips, then slide back down gently, and he repeated the motion until it became less painful. 

They were soon moving at an even rhythm, fog now completely masking the windows to the outside. Condensation was causing water droplets to slide down the windshield as the rain continued to pound against the Impala, the thunder having faded away into the distance again but leaving the silent lightning behind. The seats began to creak as Sam thrust his hips faster, his leg dropping to the floor to gain better leverage. He knew Castiel was close by the way the angel's hips rolled and his eyes fluttered shut, and he kept up the pace until he felt an unbelievable tightness around him that made him clench his teeth. Castiel's voice was amplified within the small space as he cried out Sam's name, his orgasm ripping through him in unbearable waves that caused him to curl forward. Sam's fingers dug into his back as he caught the angel against him, his own release building quickly with each pulse that caused Castiel to twitch.

Sam fell over the edge just seconds after, his entire body feeling as if it had been doused with cool and then warm water. He held Castiel tight, refusing to let go until he was finally calm once more. They both remained in each others arms like that for some time, just listening to the rain outside as it lightened up and as they caught their breath. Sam was the first to break the silence between them, his voice quiet.

“Hey, you okay?” Castiel pushed himself up onto his hands and smiled down at Sam before setting their foreheads together.

“I am fine, Sam. Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, I am. Thanks Cas.”

“I'm glad.” The angel sat up and gathered their clothes, moving to sit in the driver's seat while Sam sat opposite. Once they had redressed themselves Sam leaned forward and cleared a small area of the windshield to look outside.

“Still raining. Want to wait it out?” 

“A bit of rain would feel good right now, wouldn't it?” Sam smiled and set his hand on the door handle, opening it and stepping outside. The rain was still coming down heavily, but not as bad as before. Castiel soon joined him at his side and they stood there together looking up at the sky. Sam closed his eyes and let the feeling of the cool water wash over him, imagining that every worry, every bit of doubt or fear that he'd experienced within the past few weeks was being cleansed from his body. He looked down when he felt two drenched arms wrap around him, and leaned into Castiel as their lips met in one long final kiss. It was exactly what Sam had needed, and he already felt so much lighter than he had in days.

When Castiel pulled away Sam smiled like an idiot before looking toward the bunker entrance. “We should get inside. I need to get at least a few hours of sleep.”

“Yes, I agree. I am glad I was able to help you, Sam.”

“Yeah, me too.”


End file.
